


And Comely Love

by pearl_o



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Conduit Fic, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Post Beach, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik doesn't mind serving as a go-between for Charles and Mystique on occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Comely Love

Mystique's hands grip his hair firmly, yanking in a way just short of being actually painful. He's thrown her feet up over his shoulders, let his hands hold on tight to her ass, tilting her body up, giving himself more leverage as he licks into her. 

The first time he did this to her - years ago now - Mystique had been shy of her own pleasure, holding back, afraid to chase after what she wanted. Those times have long ended; Mystique has no qualms now of directing him, whether it's using her hands to shove his head into place, her thighs to hold him in place, or her words to curse at him or give him specific instructions.

Her thighs clench now, as her orgasm shakes through her. If she had less control, she could probably crush him with those muscles, she's gotten so strong; the thought doesn't diminish Erik's own arousal. He doesn't stop what he's doing, keeping up his rhythm of gentle strokes against her clit until the spasms have passed and Mystique gets her body go lax, sinking back against the bed with a pleased sigh.

Erik stands up, slowly. His entire face is wet from her; even his eyelashes are sticky. He licks his lips and smiles down at her. 

"Mmm," Mystique says, stretching her shoulders. "That was nice."

"I'm glad you thought so," Erik says wryly. "Do you mind?" He gestures between them, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, not at all," Mystique says. "Go right ahead."

Erik chuckles, amusement and fondness and affection all surging through him as he settles himself above her, and grabs her leg to wrap around his waist as he sinks his cock deep inside her. He leans over to kiss her neck, the smooth blue curve of her breast. He thrusts a few times, almost lazily. 

"Do you want to come?" Mystique says. "I'll ride you, if you want."

Erik considers it, but only for a moment. He's not inclined to ever turn down sex with Mystique - her body's almost as familiar to him as his own by now, and massively more appealing - but as she's well aware, he has other plans for the rest of the night. He's not as young as he once was; the nights when he could go for round upon round are more of a fond memory now than anything else.

"I'm afraid not."

"All right, then," Mystique says, not looking the least bit surprised. "Kiss me, then."

He does. When they break apart, Mystique licks the line of his jaw, tasting herself on his skin.

"Be sure to give him all of my love," she says. "From Raven."

* * *

The windows are open, though it's a cool night. The latches are metal so even if they had been locked, Erik could have made his way inside easily - which Charles, of course, knows just as well. But that's Charles all over, finding meaning not just in things themselves but in what they symbolize. And what this symbolizes is an invitation.

He's in bed already when Erik arrives, dressed in his blue pajamas, sitting up and reading a book. Erik has not worn his helmet on this occasion, and so Charles must have been aware of him from miles away, able to sense Erik getting closer and closer. Nonetheless, he only looks up from his book when Erik finally lands gently on the carpet.

"My friend," Charles says, with a smile. It's not the unconscious grin Erik almost let himself get accustomed to when they first met, but still, it's a true smile. Genuine, pure, full of feelings that Erik doesn't know how to put a name to.

"Good evening, Charles," Erik says. He lets Charles mark his place in the book, set it carefully on his nightstand, then remove his reading glasses and fold them beside it. Only when Charles is done does Erik begin to undress.

When he's naked, he walks around to the side of the bed. Charles holds out one hand, and Erik laces their fingers together. Charles brings their fingers up to his mouth, licking where they've joined. He breathes in deeply as he does so, closing his eyes.

Charles loves the taste of Mystique, though as far as Erik knows he's never experienced it directly. Charles and Raven's relationship has always been complicated, in ways Erik doesn't really understand. He's not sure how he somehow became a sort of go-between for them, but he's perfectly content with the role. 

He leans down, nuzzling his face against Charles's for a long moment before he catches Charles's mouth in their first kiss of the evening. It's soft, sweet, slow. _Good evening,_ Erik repeats, sending the thought to Charles.

_Good evening, love_ , Charles sends back to him. He nips at Erik's lower lip and turns his head. "Come on up here, my dear," Charles whispers, his voice gone low and a little rough. "Come and let me suck your cock."

Erik climbs up over him carefully, going up onto his knees and holding both hands onto the headboard to keep his balance. Charles reaches out to take Erik's cock in his hand. He doesn't open his mouth yet, but turns his head slowly, letting the head of Erik's cock rub blindly against his cheeks and lips.

"Don't tease," Erik says.

"Spoilsport," Charles says, but he closes his eyes and opens his mouth and takes Erik in. Erik watches him, feeling greedy, the way he always feels with Charles on these nights together. Charles always looks oddly peaceful with a mouth full of cock; there's a gentle quality to him, something beatific or saintly. It's another thing about Charles that should be unbearable, but which Erik finds himself loving.

Erik reaches down one hand to stroke Charles's cheek. Charles makes a noise, something between a hum and moan, sending the vibrations all through Erik as well.

_God, I love you_ , Erik thinks, and he thrusts roughly forward into Charles's mouth, the way he knows Charles likes best. Not enough to make him choke or gag, but hard enough so that the risk, the promise of it is always there in the background, making Charles bright with excitement. 

Charles's mouth is obscenely red, stretched so wide around Erik's cock. It's too gorgeous to look at for very long, but Erik doesn't let himself look away. He fucks Charles's mouth, and he feels oddly grateful that he has this gift to give Charles. There's very little Erik wouldn't give Charles, but most of the time, the only ones that matter to Charles seem to be those few things that he can't.

But here is something. He settles the memory in his mind, of himself in bed with Mystique, and lets Charles see it, see where Erik's cock had been not so long ago, before he came here to Charles.

He settles his hand on Charles's head and says softly, "Your sister sends her love."


End file.
